


Surprise, Motherfucker!

by golden_gardenias



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dorks in Love~, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_gardenias/pseuds/golden_gardenias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"second-rate-handjobs said: if you did ian and mickey #16 for that prompt list i would cry tears of joy"</p><p>prompt: one plans a surprise, the other already knows but pretends not to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Motherfucker!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, shannon!
> 
> i think i wrote a drabble?? also another irrelevant title, yay!

Ian was never good with birthdays.

There was always so much going on in his house that he hardly remembered his own, let alone his siblings'.  He'd remind himself endlessly the entire week before the big event, writing himself little notes to go pick up a book for Debbie or socks for Carl, but one thing would lead to another and it would slip his mind, and the next thing he knew his siblings would be giving him disappointed looks as they went down the line collecting trinkets from each of the other Gallaghers.

And if that didn't just make him feel like shit.

But this year would be different, he vowed.  He knew that the Milkovich family didn't put much stock in birthdays, never really exchanged many gifts after the death of their mother, so this year, the first year that he and Mickey had officially been together, he wanted to do something special.

Naturally, he planned a surprise party.

Everyone was gathered at the Alibi; the Gallaghers, Kev and Vee, the Milkoviches (not incarcerated ones, at least).  Mandy was meant to be distracting her brother all day--forcing him to take her shopping, going to the movies, the works--and the two were due back any minute.  Ian was running around the bar like a chicken with its head cut off, frantically trying to rearrange things so that they fit  _just right_ with what he had in his head.  He wanted everything to be perfect; after all, Mickey more than deserved it for everything he'd gone through in the past year.

"They're here!" Kev whisper-shouted from the front of the bar.  "The eagle has landed!  Cuckoo is in the nest!"

Ian waved everyone into their positions while Kev turned off the lights, and he held his breath in anticipation while he waited for his boyfriend to come through the door. He could hear Mickey laughing with Mandy before the red door opened and Kev hit the lights again, everyone jumping out and yelling, "Surprise!"  Ian was practically vibrating with excitement from his place in the back as he watched Mickey's face for a reaction, and he was sure his smile was disconcertingly wide.

That being said, Mickey's reaction wasn't what he'd expected.

No surprise registered on his boyfriend's face, only light amusement.  Sure he was smiling, but it wasn't an "Oh my god I can't believe you did this!" smile, it was more like the indulgent smile you give children when they think they've done something spectacular when it was literally something as mundane as hopping over a crack.

Shit.  Didn't he like it?

Judging by the way he interacted with his guests, yes, he liked it just fine; he smiled at everyone who came over to wish him a happy birthday and gratefully accepted whatever gifts they'd gotten him.  But Ian still couldn't shake the feeling...

By the time Mickey made his way over to him he was a wreck, biting his nails and trying to talk himself out of a nervous breakdown.  "Hey," he said shakily.

"Hey," Mickey replied easily, smiling that same indulgent smile.

"Happy birthday!" Ian exclaimed weakly, trailing off toward the end and raising his arms in what was supposed to be a festive gesture.

Mickey snorted.  "You dork."  He pulled Ian into a hug, then, a tight one that made him rethink his misgivings from earlier, but he still couldn't shake that indulgent smile...

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Mickey eyed the balloons and streamers strewn around the room with another smile Ian couldn't interpret.  "I love it," he said warmly.  "But where's my clown?"

"Well Carl and clowns don't really mix well, so I decided to--wait.  How did you...Did you know about this?" he asked incredulously.

Mickey shrugged, a teasing smile playing on his lips.  "What about my mechanical bull?  Thought you were  _so_ excited to watch me ride it," he said lasciviously.

Ian's cheeks burned.  "What--How--?" he spluttered.

Mickey laughed at his shock, and decided to put him out of his misery.  "You talk in your sleep, idiot," he explained.

"I--what?"

"You talk in your sleep.  I've known about this for weeks, chatterbox."

"But--You've known for weeks and you didn't say anything?!"

Mickey shrugged again, taking a sip of his beer.  "I didn't wanna ruin it for you," he said softly.

Ian melted at the words, barely resisting the urge to pull Mickey into his chest and hug him until everyone left.  "But it's  _your_ birthday, Mick.  You couldn't have ruined it."

Mickey took another sip, mulling over his words.  "You worked so hard on it and did all this shit--" he gestured to all that had gathered, talking and laughing and dancing around them "--that I figured 'what the hell,' you know?"

They smiled at each other for a moment before Ian sighed.  "I was really looking forward to that bull thing, too."

"Yeah, I know," Mickey snorted.  "It was all you mumbled about for three nights, I couldn't get you to shut up about the damn thing."  He looked Ian up and down and put his tongue out to the corner of his mouth, smiling lewdly.  "But, uh, I can still ride something else later, if you want."

Ian's eyebrows shot up.  "Well, I mean, you are the birthday boy," he said coyly.  "You get whatever you want tonight."

Mickey bit his lip, quirking his eyebrows as he stared meaningfully at Ian's crotch.  "All I want tonight is you, so you better be ready."

"I'm so ready, I was  _born_  ready, you have no idea--"

Mickey cut his babbling off with a kiss.  "Prove it."


End file.
